The present invention relates to a premix containing starch and a specified vital gluten.
In general, bakery products such as sponge cakes, steam bread, cake doughnuts and cookies are made using flour as one of the main raw materials. The suitable kind of flour is the cake flour which has a low content of gluten and which has a low viscoelasticity when made into dough.
According to the kinds of the objective bakery products, ingredients such as sugar, table salt, fat and oil, and eggs are usually added to the flour to produce these products.